Before 10:15AM
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: Jack has a bomb in his chest and if he can't be kissed by Kim in a sexual place before 10:15AM everyday or he will blow! Sorry I haven't updated in a while so I gave you guys a double chapter!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at Seaford High, as Jack walked toward his next class ,health. He despised health considering the fact that the most annoying student in the school was his science partner, Kim Crawford.  
As he took his seat next to Kim they both slowly inched their way apart from each other until there was an entire half foot between them.  
Ugghhh! They both sighed under their breathes.  
After class Jack started toward home. As he was walking he saw his dog Spike. Sitting patiently on the front porch. Excited to see him Jack ran toward the dog. As he ran he all of a sudden all he saw was black.  
When he woke up he was on the sidewalk with a note on his chest.  
It read  
Jack,  
Lucky you! You have a time bomb in your chest that will explode if you don't get one person to kiss you. They may only kiss you in the most sexual places of your body, mouth chest, tongue,and the more exciting places;). They must kiss you every day at exactly 10:15 AM. And guess what for your convenience we have pre-chosen the person with the only DNA Signature that will temporarily diffuse the bomb.  
And the lucky person is...Kim Crawford! Remember if she doesn't kiss you in a sexual place at exactly 10:15 AM they will be picking up pieces of you for weeks!  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Z.  
P.S. If you or Kim go to the authorities or if anyone but Kim knows your dead.  
P.P.S. She can only kiss you in the same place once every 6 days at 10:15 AM. For the antidote to work. If she wants to do more smooching after that's fine. See I can be nice:).  
Jack searched his body for signs if of a bomb. And sure enough on his chest was a square shape of stitching neatly done, it was roughly 4 by 5 inches. He looked at his watch and found that it was 9:45AM the next day.

**If you guys like this story there will be sexual stuff as you can probably guess. ;) But in later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Crap I have to go find Kim! Jack said as he quickly got up, only to find that the stitches hadn't fully healed. Luckily he didn't live to far from school.  
As he slowly creeped up the stairs of Seaford High he frantically looked for Kim. He found that she was at her locker. He slowly walked up to her.  
Kim. Jack moaned out in pain grasping his chest.  
What? Kim said sounding annoyed.  
I need your help. Jack said his voice now raspy  
No you freak. Kim said not bothering to turn her head.  
Kim! Jack tried to scream but didn't get louder then a low regular voice.  
What she said as she turned around to see Jack grasping his chest in pain.  
What the heck what happened to you?! Kim said staring at Jack.  
I was knocked out. When I woke up this was in my chest. Jack said showing Kim the note Mr. Z left.  
Ob my gosh! Kim said in disbelief. Wait is this a prank.  
No it's not! Jack said in the same raspy voice.  
Prove it. Kim protested bluntly.  
Then Jack lifted his shirt to reveal the stitches.  
Whoa so this is for real. Kim said surprised.  
Yeah! Jack said looking at his watch. Oh crap there's only 30 secs till the detonation quick kiss me! Please!  
Wait what?! Kim said offensively.  
You read the note if I die it's on you...Literally. 15 secs! Jack said hearing a beep come from his chest.  
Ok ok then Kim hesitantly leaned in and quickly pecked Jack on the lips and then backed off quickly wiping her lips with her sleeve.  
After a few secs Jack waited.  
BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!  
Jack's skin and blood was all over Kim and the lockers. All that could be heard was the sound of Kim's screams in horror.  
**HAHA GOTCHA!  
What really happened. **  
After a few secs Jack waited his eyes sealed shut beep beep nothing.  
His eyes still shut he said shyly am I dead?!  
No. Kim said mock disappointment in her voice. Your still alive.  
Wheew Jack said slowly opening his eyes and checking himself.  
Thanks you saved my life. Literally. Jack said beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.  
Yeah no prob. Kim said nonchalantly. Ok if were done here I need to get to class. She said walking the other way.

**Alright next chapter done! Ok what did you think? Leave a review and I'll know to do more! Also check out my other kickin it stories their literally sex bombs! Lol but seriously.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jack woke up to a sharp pain in his chest.  
What the heck?! Then he realized that what had happened to him yesterday wasn't a dream.  
What time is it? Jack asked himself yawning in the process.  
Oh it's just 10:05AM. 10:05?! Jack quickly got out of his bed and through on some random jeans and raced out the door by 10:08.  
Where is she?! Where is she?! Wait! Then he remembered that she lived down the street about a block away. He raced over there with lightning speed.  
As he walked up onto the porch he quickly noticed that there was a car in the driveway.  
Great she's still home. Jack said with a sigh of relief.  
As he politely but roughly knocked on the door a little girl about 9 opened the door.  
What? The little girl said with a sass in her voice.  
I'm here to see Kim. Jack said in a hurry.  
Ohh ok. Kim there's a bit for you! The little girl screamed.  
What? Kim said. A towel around her waist.  
Hey Kim! Can I come in. It's kinda life or death. Jack said in between breathes.  
Ohh yeah here come in. Kim replied ushering him in with her arms.  
As he walked in he raced up the stairs and whispered to Kim ok mind helping me now. Jack said in just high enough of a voice that only Kim could hear.  
Sure follow me. Ok so I have to kid you again? Kim said disgusted.  
Um yeah in about 1 minute if you don't mind. Hearing the beeping in his chest.  
Ugh ok. Then she quickly kissed him on the lips then backed off. Ok happy. Let's see. Jack said listening close to his chest.  
Beep  
Beep  
Oh no it's still there.  
Wait didn't the note say that in had to kiss you in a different sexu... Dang it! Kim said in a loud whisper!  
What? Jack said in I'm about to blow so hurry up kinda tone.  
Here just wait. Then she ripped open his dress shirt the sound of buttons hitting the floor. After she kissed him on the right nipple making Jack moan.  
Ohh please Kim said with disgust. To Jack's avail the beeping stopped.  
Yes! Jack said. Then kissed Kim on the lips. For about 5 seconds before Kim engaged in the kiss.  
They made out for about 30 seconds before they both realized what they were doing then awkwardly pulled away.  
I um better get going Kim said as she walked down stairs.  
Um no this is your house I better go. Jack said as he walked backwards down the stairs never taking his eyes off Kim.  
Watch your ste...p Kim called as he fell back 2 steps.  
I'm fine Jack said shyly as he grasped his chest and slowly got up. I'll see you tomorrow! Then he walked out of the house and on to the route to his house

Alright so that's another chapter i have some dirty ideas for next chapter so expect them to come into play!


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week the same routine played out Jack would find Kim and I their thing but each time that ball of hatred was replaced more and more by signs of intimacy.  
8 days from the ending of the last chapter.  
10:14  
Alright it's time to do this Jack said as he looked at his watch.  
Yep. Kim said preparing her plan to "get Jack".  
Ok now Jack said hearing the beeps in his chest.  
Ok then Kim got down on her knees and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his boxers.  
What are you doing Jack asked confused.  
I was thinking that if were going to be doing this for an indefinite amount of time we may as we'll make the best of the situation at hand.  
But we're in a public park Kim don't you think that this is a little inappropriate.  
Listen do you wanna either get a blow up or a blow job it's your decision!  
Kim said sounding slightly annoyed.  
Ok ok. Jack said not wanting to anger her for doing him a favor.  
Good Kim relied as she took his shaft in her hand and began stroking it but was persuaded to go taste by the beeping in his chest. As she put her lips on it she quickly kissed the head making the beeping end.  
Good! Kim said with a smile now we can continue without any other interruptions!  
Then she put about half of Jack in his mouth and began to swish him in her mouth.  
Aughh Jack moaned as he felt her wet tongue licking him.  
They were completely oblivious to the people walking and jogging around them. About 5 minutes later Jack moaned out, Kim I'm cumming!  
Nope not yet Kim replied as she took him out of her mouth and put his pants back on and began walking away.  
Wait Kim you can't just do that. Jack moaned as he watched her walk away.  
Well were in a park and I don't really like the attention Kim joked and continued toward her house.  
Ok Kim Jack said to himself we'll see who gets the last laugh as he began plotting his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 10:20am Jack was still savoring the bit of lipgloss from Kim's succulent lips it hadn't forgot about the cruel deed Kim had pulled he day before. As the bell rang for class to start Jack made the last minute touches on his plan and prepared to put it into action.  
Alright class today we will be watching a video on the blood system.  
Jerry would you mind killing the lights.  
As the video started Jack scooted his chair back and then quickly ducked under the table and began parting away the bottom of Kim's spring skirt.  
Jack! Kim whisper yelled under the table.  
... Jack was completely silent and continued to pull down Kim's panties.  
What are you doing? Kim questioned rhetorically.  
I'm getting revenge. Jack replied with a devious wink.  
Then he quickly inserted 2 fingers into Kim's wet cunt and began to slowly move it in and out.  
Making Kim let out a high pitched squick.  
Yes Miss Crawford? The teacher asked looking up from his desk.  
Nothing. Kim replied. Just excited about the video!  
Then she darted her head back between her legs and shot a death glare at Jack.  
Stop it Jack. Kim moaned.  
Nope you did this to me time to see how it feels. Jack said now inserting his tongue into Kim.  
Augghh Yeah Jack. Kim moaned quietly. Then she whispered the best she could to him. I'm cumming!  
You want me to stop? Jack asked? Ok I guess I can he said with another devious wink. Then pulled out and put her panties back on.  
No Jack! Kim pouted. As she tried to make herself cum.  
Ok class. The teacher said as he turned in the lights. Can any bloody tell me where the blood vessels originate from? Kim?  
Ummm Kim stuttered. For the...what was the question.  
Where do blood vessels originate. He said annoyed.  
Oh they originate from the...ohhh Kim moaned as Jack pinched her nipple.  
They originate from the Ohhh? Eddie(man I miss him why'd they kick him off) joked? Everybody cracked up.  
Silent! The teacher screamed. Then the bell rang letting everybody know school ended.  
After school Kim sucker punched Jack in the arm.  
Ow! What was that for. Jack asked rubbing his arm.  
Really? Kim said rolling her eyes.  
Hey next time let me um and it won't happen.  
What ever Kim said as she continued walking.  
So do you wanna come over and we can pay our debts to each other properly?  
Ok. Kim said her cunt extremely wet for later.


End file.
